Father's Day
by DrEvil818
Summary: Follows after Special Addition. Another piece set in the modern setting with Christopher and Marianne. Marianne wants to make sure Christopher has a wonderful Father's Day with her and their daughter.


Marianne woke up with a smile as she turned her head and saw her husband still sound asleep spooning against her. Marianne softly got up to not disturb him. It was a Sunday morning on Father's Day! Even though it was his second Father's Day they were celebrating, Marianne was looking forward to it. Alexandra was now just 16 ½ months old. She was an active toddler who might not completely understand the day but would gladly show how much she loved her father with a lot of hugs today.

Marianne was downstairs preparing tea and gathering some of Christopher's favorite breakfast pastries with sausages she made and toast. She filled a sippy cup with apple juice for Alexandra when she got up. Marianne tip toed up the stairs carrying the tray. She placed it on the dresser in the bedroom. She peaked over and saw Christopher was still sound asleep. She tip toed back out heading towards Alex's room.

Marianne smiled as she peaked in the crib and saw Alex stretching in her sleep. Marianne and Christopher were completely smitten with their baby. They couldn't imagine what life was like without her. They loved seeing her grow and learn about the world. She was a easy and well mannered baby. Marianne watched her with a smile. Marianne was thinking that today was going to be a wonderful day to spend with her husband and daughter because not only were they going to celebrate Christopher, but she was looking forward to just seeing him with Alex. He loved being a father and always expressed how happy he was that Marianne made him one.

Alex soon opened her eyes and smiled up at her mother. She reached her arms up. "Well good morning sweet girl. Did you sleep well?" Marianne asked her as she lifted her out and gave a cuddle. She just got some baby babble in response. "Someone needs a dry nappy. Let's get you changed so we can go surprise Daddy." Marianne said as she laid her on the changing table and changed her. "Ok darling. You are all clean. Shall we go wake Daddy?" Marianne asked her as she lifted her up. Alexandra was still trying not fully awake yet. Alex rested her head against her shoulder. "Mmmilk." Alex said looking at her Mummy. Marianne smiled. "Oh ok darling. A little milk before we go see Daddy." Marianne said as she sat on the rocking chair and adjusted Alex and her tshirt. Alex settled into nursing right away and just gazed up at her mother. Marianne was letting Alex lead the way into weaning. She only seemed to nurse in the morning sometimes and nighttime before she went to bed. Marianne still pumped to keep her milk up until Alex was done and so she would be able to give her breastmilk in a cup. Marianne smiled as she gazed at her daughter and caressed her cheek and hair. Within ten minutes Alexandra was done and pulled away with a smile. Marianne smiled and adjusted her clothing. She then lifted Alex up and headed toward the master bedroom.

Marianne grabbed the card from her nightstand drawer and climbed into bed. Christopher was still asleep. She smiled at Alex and pointed to him. "Daddy is still sleepy. I think you should wake him up." Marianne said standing Alex up in the bed. Alex looked at Marianne and giggled. She then took a couple of steps towards Christopher and flopped on him. She was leaning over his back and shoulder with her little face peeking at his face. Christopher let out a groan and opened one eye when he realized their was a 25 pound weight laying on him. He giggled and opened his eyes as he was greeted by the wonderful sight of his daughter's adorable face. "Well good morning my sweet girl." Christopher said as he managed to roll over on his back pulling Alex with him so she was sitting on his chest. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and began to tickle her. Alex was in a fit of giggles. Marianne was laughing and smiling down at them. Christopher smiled up at her as Alex laid down on his chest to give him a snuggle. "Good morning darling." He said to her. Marianne smiled and leaned down to give him a good morning kiss. "Good morning and Happy Father's Day darling!" Marianne smiled at him. Christopher smiled and giggled. "Thank you. I am so happy that I can now celebrate this day." He said as he placed a kiss on Alex's head.

Christopher loved his special treat of breakfast in bed snuggled with his family. Alex was snuggled up between them as she happily ate some strawberries and yogurt with her juice cup. "So what would you like to do today?" Marianne asked him. He smiled and leaned over for a kiss. "Well, I like this very much. I am happy with just a quiet day with my two favorite girls." Marianne smiled and leaned over for another kiss. "How about just a stroll through Waterlow Park if you are up to it. It is supposed to be lovely out. We will be back in time for dinner at your Mum's house. Marianne smiled at him. "That sounds lovely. Just a nice peaceful walk with my two favorite people. Miss Alex loves seeing all the flowers too."

They finished their breakfast. Marianne moved the tray out of the way and had Alexandra hand him his father's day card which he loved and warmed his heart as he read the message.

" _Happy Father's Day to the most wonderful, loving and fun father. Know that Alexandra and I love you more than anything. You gave us a wonderful life and show us such love. You made my dream come true and are the most perfect father I could dream of for our daughter. Have a wonderful day._

 _Love,_

 _Marianne and Alexandra_

Christopher smiled and felt his eyes well up a bit. "Thank you darling. It warms my heart that I make you and Alex happy. That is all I want. I thank you for making me a father and giving me this wonderful life. Also for just saying yes and marrying me. This is the life I wanted and have. I love you both so much." He said looking right into her eyes. Marianne felt the tears well up in her eyes as well as she leaned towards him and exchange a soft and loving kiss.

Christopher opened his gift and loved it. It was a silver frame with Alexandra's current hand prints and a photo of her in front of letters that spelled D-A-D. Marianne also gave him a new book of children's fables to read with Alexandra when she was a bit older. Christopher was looking through the pages with a smile as Alexandra happily played with the wrapping paper while she was sitting on their bed. "This is wonderful. I love the illustrations. Thank you so much sweetheart." He said turning to reach over for another kiss. They pulled away with a smile. "You're welcome darling. I knew you would love it." Marianne said as she rested her chin on his shoulder while rubbing his back. He looked at her with a grin. "This will be good to read to other future children that come along as well." Marianne smiled at him, understanding his hint. She knew Christopher was just waiting for her to be ready for another baby. He was patient and wanted her to be comfortable, but he was still excited for them to have another baby. "Yes, it will." He giggled and kissed her. Marianne leaned back on the pillows giggling. He kissed her again and was resting his hand on her belly and gently caressing it. He pulled away with a smile and looked over and saw Alex still completely happy with the wrapping paper and ribbon, not paying any attention to her parents. "I am looking forward to making another one of those with you." He said with a grin gesturing over towards Alexandra. Marianne laughed as she caressed his cheek and leaned down to give him another quick kiss. "Yes, we make wonderful babies. But we can practice again after the little darling goes to bed." He smiled and giggled. Looking very pleased at her suggestion.

Marianne did want another baby and wanted to wait until the beginning of next year to start trying. If they were still like they were when they began trying to get pregnant with Alexandra, it would not take long at all.

Later on the cute little family were enjoying the beautiful day in Waterlow Park. It was mid June and the weather was warm but not too hot yet. Alex was enjoying the sights in her stroller as Christopher pushed her and Marianne walked alongside him with her arm wrapped around his. Christopher and Marianne happily chatted with each other as they walked. They set up a blanket on the grass as they had some snacks Marianne packed. Alex happily ran around to get out some toddler energy. Christopher joined her in a fun game of chase. Marianne smiled at the two and managed to get some great photos of them. Christopher would pretend to tumble and lay on his back as Alex came running and leaped on his chest giggling. Christopher would give her a cuddle then tickle the little girl causing them both to laugh.

Christopher enjoyed taking Alex over to see the ducks in one of the ponds. He lifted her up and pointed them out to her. Soon they could see Alex was losing steam and a nap was going to be in her future. Christopher set her in her stroller and they began to walk back to their car to head out. Alex fell asleep in her stroller before they made it back to the car.

After a nice nap for Alex, Marianne got her dressed and the family headed over to Anne's. The Dashwood children made sure to keep up the tradition and have Sunday dinner at her house since their father passed. Anne of course knew her two older daughters had their own families now and wanted to spend the day with their child and husband. Edward and Elinor were coming as well with Jonathan. Edward and Elinor had brunch with Edward's mother and his siblings the day before. They knew Elinor and Edward were looking forward to a break from the sometimes difficult Ferris siblings. Anne made sure to wish both her son in laws a Happy Father's Day and were happy to hear they enjoyed their day with their wives and children.

They had a lovely dinner together. Marianne and Elinor were in the kitchen helping clean up the dishes. As Elinor walked out Christopher came in and smiled at seeing Marianne. He filled Alexandra's sippy cup with some water for her. He smiled as he set the cup down and snuck up behind his wife. She gasped and giggled when she felt his arms wrap around her waist. He placed some delightful kisses on her cheek, neck and earlobe. "Thank you for a lovely day." He whispered as he continued his kisses. "Hmmm, you're welcome." She smiled with her eyes closed, enjoying her husband's affection very much. She let out soft sighs and a whispered moan. He smiled as he continued with his soft kisses. "You better be careful Christopher. You know how quickly we can get going." He laughed as he pulled away and she turned in his arms to face him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he rested his on her waist. They were both smiling at each other. "You are right. Since it is still my special day, we might need to continue this when we get my home." Marianne smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "We are always on the same page darling. I was thinking the exact same thing. I had already plan to give you another couple extra treats tonight once Alex is down." She said with a devilish grin. Christopher smiled and immediately started feeling the blood flow head south. "What are you trying to do to me? I think I must leave this kitchen at once." He said with a smile. Marianne giggled and pulled away and finished washing up. Christopher grinned and turned and grabbed Alex's cup and headed back into the living room.

Marianne and Elinor were sitting on the sofa watching Edward and Christopher playing with the kids on the floor with the toys Anne got out for them. "Well I think they both had a lovely Father's Day." Elinor observed while she sipped her tea. Marianne smiled at her adorable husband happily playing with their daughter. "Yes, I do to. We had a lovely day at Waterlow Gardens and just a nice quiet breakfast together." Elinor smiled. "Yes, we did to. It was nice as well. Quiet morning and a nice visit with Edward's Mum." The two sisters both giggled as they saw Alexandra tackle and climb on Christopher. Jonathan followed and did the same to Edward.

"I sometimes can't believe we are at this place in our lives. I know you always wanted children as well and not that surprising. But I didn't expect thinking back three years ago that I would be her married to the love of my life and have a child with him. I always knew that I wanted it but didn't think I would find it so soon. I wouldn't want it any other way." Elinor smiled and gave her sister a snuggle. "Yes, I know. I knew Edward and I would end up here with a family some day. I think we did it right as well. I knew you to fancied each other from the moment I saw you two at our first meeting when you came in for your interview. When you two began seeing each other I knew it was going to be serious because he was never into flings or entered into a relationship unless he truly had deep feelings for someone. You were the same way when you entered into a serious relationship. I knew and hoped you two would end up together to see you both happy." Elinor explained. Marianne smiled almost feeling tears well up. "Thank you Elinor. I never knew what it was like to be in love with someone so deeply until I met him. I also didn't know what absolute unconditional love was until I met him and had this wonderful baby with him. Just like you mentioned to me about Edward when you two were about to get married. I only could hope that I would find someone like that. I did and am so happy."

Marianne and Christopher walked in their home. It was around 8PM. Over the excitement of the day Alex was sound asleep already as Christopher carried her in. The couple went right upstairs and headed towards Alex's room. Alex awoke a bit and reached for Marianne. Marianne knew she wanted to nurse before going to bed for the evening. Marianne snuggled her as Christopher leaned down for a kiss. "I will go back down and lock up while you nurse her." She smiled at him. "Ok darling." Marianne went over and sat in the glider and settled Alexandra in her arms and adjusted her clothing to nurse her. Alex latched on and settled in for her evening feed.

Christopher came back up and smiled as he looked in and saw his wife and daughter. Marianne looked up and smiled. "Hi, she is enjoying her snack. She should be done soon." Christopher came over and smiled down at Alex who looked up and smiled at him then going back to her nursing. Christopher leaned down and rested his head on Marianne's shoulder. He reached over and stroked Alexandra's hand. They were both savoring their quiet family moment and feelings of closeness to their child. He kissed Marianne on the cheek. "She is so beautiful. I still sometimes think I am in a dream. But it is not. She is really ours. Thank you for a wonderful Father's Day with you two." Marianne smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "You're welcome. We just wanted you to have a nice day and to know how much we love you." He smiled and kissed her again. "I did and I do know how loved I am."

Alex began to doze and stopped nursing. They giggled as Marianne gently pulled her away and noticed a drop of milk on her top lip fast asleep. Christopher reached down and gently lifted her up as Marianne adjusted her clothing. Christopher gave her a snuggled as she rested her head on his shoulder. Christopher rubbed her back and kissed the side of her head. Marianne stood up and walked towards the crib with him. "Thank you for my fun day darling. I love you and Mummy so much. Sweet dreams sweetheart." Christopher whispered to her as Marianne reached over and kissed her head. Christopher leaned over and gently laid her down and covered her with her blanket and smiled as she stayed asleep. They both watched her for a bit smiling down at her cute sweet face peacefully sleeping.

Marianne entered their bathroom to change. She knew with what she had in mind for their evening activities she would be wearing her pajamas for long and just changed into one of her favorite extra long tshirts that still accentuated her cleavage which she knew Christopher enjoyed immensely. Christopher hoping to continue what they talked about in Anne's kitchen earlier got the bed unmade and made sure the baby monitor was on. He was the opposite and didn't see any need for clothing this evening and quickly stripped down looking forward to Marianne coming out. He climbed into bed lying on his back with the covers pulled up to his mid belly patiently waiting for his lovely wife.

Marianne opened the bathroom door and reached to turn out the light. She smiled at her husband who was already in bed waiting for her. She was very appreciative of his bare chest and his smile for her as she saw him smiling. "Well it looks like you are all ready for bed." Marianne said as she stepped towards him. Christopher remained still trying to read what her plan was. He was so captivated by how gorgeous she was and her look of want on her face he remained in the same position. She stood to the side of the bed in front of his night stand. She reached over and was caressing his bare shoulder as they each smiled at each other. Christopher managed to reach his left arm around her and pull her a bit closer. He caressed her lower back and smiled as his hand moved down to her bum and was caressing her. Marianne smiled at him and reached down for a kiss. Christopher tried to pull her down in bed with him when she quickly reached for the covers and threw them off him. She pulled away with a smile and gasped in delight as she stood up again and noticed he was completely nude and was very happy to see his already impressive erection.

"Well this is a very nice surprise. This will save sometime." Christopher smiled and was about to ask for what, when all of a sudden Marianne smiled at him and leaned down quickly and grasped his firm member and immediately took him in her mouth. Christopher gasped in shock as he lifted his head and watched her pleasure him. He leaned back and closed his eyes and let out a long moan. "Oh Marianne!" Was all he could say. Marianne moaned as she moved her lips and mouth up and down on his shaft. Loving that she was the cause of his pleasure. She knew he loved this but was still shy and never asked. He loved to pleasure her as well and she wanted to show how much she loved and cared for him as he did her.

Christopher was in heaven and so turned on by the view of his wife taking him in her mouth. He reached and caressed her head and hair along with rubbing her upper back. "Oh love! This feels so good." Christopher moaned as he closed his eyes. He knew he was almost ready for his release. Marianne sped up her movements as he gasped and groaned more. Marianne could sense he was close and slowed down her movements. She released him and placed some gentle kisses along his very firm member. She stood up and smiled down at him as he gasped and grinned. Working hard not to orgasm before he could be inside her. He smiled up at her and quickly sat up and reached around to pull her in bed.

Marianne squealed and giggled as he quickly grabbed her and pulled her down onto her back over his lap and leaned down over her as they both giggled. He leaned down and kissed her as she ran her hand through his hair. He let out a soft moan as he tasted himself on her lips. His exploring hand made its way down her side and caressed her breast over her tshirt and made it's way down her side and caressed her hip. Their kisses continued as he moved her shirt up to caress her bare hip and thigh. He gently moved the tshirt up and gasped as he saw she had nothing on underneath. "I see you were prepared for me as well." He said to her with a grin. She giggled and reached up to kiss him again. "Yes, I thought we could save some time. Plus I want you so much darling." Christopher smiled and kissed her and began placing kisses on her neck. As he did that, he reached down and began pulling up her shirt. Marianne lifted her upper body as he helped her pull it off. He smiled down as her beautiful naked form came into view for him. He immediately reached down and began to kiss and caress her breasts. Marianne moaned and ran her fingers through his hair as she looked down and saw her talented mouth caressing her nipples on each breast. While doing that he reached down and gently caressed her moist mound, feeling how aroused she was. Marianne moaned as she kissed the side of his forehead and spread her hips wider as they both adjusted so he was fit snugly between her legs. His glorious member was resting against her thigh.

"Please darling I need to feel you." Marianne whispered as he was continuing his attention to her breasts. He looked up and smiled at her. He moved up and kissed her lips as he adjusted his hips and pelvis. "I need you too Marianne. I love you." He whispered as he placed gentle kisses on her cheeks. "I love you too Christopher." He kissed her lips and moved his hips forward when he was in the right position. Both gasped as he entered her going as deep as possible. Marianne moaned savoring the feel of him as he began to move gently.

Their lovemaking was gentle and slow to start. They both just wanted to savor the feel of each other and the connection. They kept eye contact as Christopher thrusted against her. They shared deep kisses and caresses as the speed and passion built up. Their movements picked up speed as Marianne wrapped her legs around his waist and buttocks to make him come deeper inside her. Soon Christopher propped himself up on his hands above her as his hands rested by both her shoulders. She looked up at him with a smile and look of pleasure as she caressed his chest, arms and moved up to his shoulders. "Oh you feel so good." Marianne gasped as she caressed his neck and rested her hands on his shoulders, bracing herself for the more wonderful sensations to come. He moaned and had a look of pure ecstasy on his face. "Oh Marianne it feels wonderful inside you. I love the way you feel around me." Marianne gasped at the feel of his increasing thrusts but also how his words affected her. Soon they were both panting and moaning in unison unable to form words. Christopher adjusted a bit and was able to move deeper and adjust the angle to massage her swollen nub with each movement he made. This sent Marianne over the edge of her orgasam within seconds. "Oh, oh, ah Christopher!" She gasped as she felt the delightful spasms around him. One more movement from Christopher and he reached his release as well. Moaning and panting as he released his seed deep inside his beloved wife. "Ahh, Marianne!" He continued his movements for a few more seconds and collapsed against her, resting his head on her breast and shoulder.

They both were panting and sweaty from their lovemaking. Christopher still didn't want to move off her. Marianne didn't want him to move yet either. She loved the sensation of him still inside her after their lovemaking. She felt so close and connected with him. He was the only one she ever wanted to share this with and wanted to savor it. She was running her fingers through his hair as he ran his fingers over her breast and should, then down her arm. He soon lifted his head to look down at her. She smiled as did he. He let out a giggle as he leaned down to kiss her again. "You are so wonderful." Marianne just whispered looking into his eyes. He smiled and kissed her again. "You are as well. I love you so much Marianne. It is always so amazing making love with you." Marianne reached up and caressed his cheek. She felt her heart swell with love for him. "I love you so much as well Christopher. Amazing doesn't even begin to describe how wonderful it is when we make love. You make me feel so loved and such pleasure. I feel so connected with you. We are meant to be together." He smiled and felt such love in his heart for her as well. He leaned down and they exchanged another passionate kiss. They gently pulled away as he looked back down at her with a soft smile. She smiled back at him. "The little darling asleep down the hall is proof of how much we love each other." Christopher giggled. "Yes she is. She is wonderful proof too." They exchanged another kiss as he moved off her.

They soon settled into bed under the covers. Marianne happily snuggled up with him with her head rested on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. He gently ran his fingertips up and down her shoulder and arm. He smiled as a thought entered his mind. "This has been a wonderful Father's Day. Maybe we just made another little darling." He said teasing. Marianne laughed and lifted her head to look at him. She kissed him once more. "I don't think so sweetheart." Christopher smiled knowing she knew he was teasing her. He wanted another baby very much but knew she wanted to wait until next winter. But he also knew they both would welcome a new baby anytime if she did happen to get pregnant sooner than planned. "I know, but I think that was a wonderful dress rehearsal for when we want to make a little sister or brother for Alex."

The End


End file.
